


Red Temptation

by TriceNorthman



Category: mission Impossible: fallout
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriceNorthman/pseuds/TriceNorthman
Summary: August Walker is looking for a target, although this time the target is not so...dangerous.
Kudos: 1





	Red Temptation

Red Temptation

Her pale, toned body moved around the bar tempting every single guy present at the club while her long red hair moved behind her back, and her whole body shook with the music rhythm.

Ginger.

I knew her as Ginger the first time I was at the strip club but I never saw her undressing. She wasn’t the girl who gets naked on scenery. No, she only dances – barely dressed – but drives everyone insane. Including myself.

Yes, August Walker – the Hammer – couldn’t help but falling under her charms and good looks.

And here I am, waiting for her to finish her performance to talk to her. She has been clouding my mind since the first time I saw her, and although I’ve tried talking to her a few times I never got it. Ginger was always busy dancing or enjoying her free day, but tonight is the night.

“Eager?” The bartender asked me. 

“Yes.” I replied. “I need to be alone with her.” I added, showing a hundred dollar bill in his hand. “And I want a comfortable place to meet with her, okay? Not one of those filthy rooms to fuck in.”

“You got it.”

Public applauded nonstop, filling the jar tip until the money was falling around it. Ginger really made an impression and smiling wide she greeted her fans before disappearing behind the curtains. Then I stood up from the stool and made my way to the room where I will wait for her to change clothes.

A soft knock on the door alerted me that my angel had already got my message.

“Ginger.”

“Mr. Walker, so nice to see you again.” Her voice was sweet and I couldn’t help but grin at her.

“Please, call me August.”

“August.”

She was wearing a pale pink flowing dress and little white wedges. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and no make-up was on her face. She looked like the perfect next door girl and I couldn’t wait to make her mine.

“August, are you going to tell me why I am here?” Ginger wasn’t performing anymore so her behavior was not the same on the scenery. “I was told you wanted to see me in private.”

“I want you to be mine.” I said.

Her bright green eyes looked at me with something I didn’t like…fear, maybe? “I am no one’s property. I don’t fuck customers because I am not a whore.” She was turning around to leave but I grabbed her delicate wrist.

“Of course you’re not a whore!” I snapped and she…smiled.

Smiling at me, she asked. “Then what am I to you, Mr. Walker?” 

“Everything.”

We were facing each other until I placed a hand on her cheek and she enjoyed the warm of my skin against hers. Her green eyes were fixed on mine and she got closer to me until our bodies were almost touching. She was looking at me with adorable eyes and I knew that I would take her with me no matter what.

“I haven’t stopped thinking of you, August, since the first time I saw you walking into the club.” She whispered. “That’s why I never agreed to have sex with any other man. I don’t want them touching what it belongs to you.” Grabbing my hand, she placed it on her heart. “I don’t know if you believe me when I say that there’s no one else for me apart from you. Never has because I knew that I was saving myself for the right man. And that is you, August.”

“What…? Ginger, I…”

“My name is Celine.”

“Celine…” The name sounded strange in my lips. She was Ginger for me since the beginning, but right now I do know that name never suited her in the way her real name does. “Were you waiting for me?”

“I didn’t know when it was going to happen, August. I’ve been waiting for you for so long…” She then braced herself against me, my arms soon hugging and protecting her from the outside world. “My whole life has been a nightmare. Every men has tried to take advantage of me, even in this club, they think with the right to do whatever they wish to me, so every time I saw you…I hoped you were here to save me.” 

“I am here to save you, Celine.” I said and didn’t let her go. “Why don’t you go to get your things so we can leave?” I asked but she was already shaking her red hair. “No, August, I don’t care about that. None of my things are worth enough to leave your side. I just need to be with you. Do you want to be with me?”

“Of course, princess. Do not worry, I’ll buy you anything you want.” 

We were leaving the club through the front door, with the barman asking Celine to not get late for her next shift. I wanted to go there and punch him on the face but she was faster than me and ran to the bar.

“You know what, Carl?” She said with a bright smile on her beautiful face. “I am not coming back.”

“The boss is not going to be happy, Ginger.” He threatened.

“My name’s not Ginger, you fucker!” She snapped, slapping him in the process. “Tell your boss to go fuck himself up!” Carl tried to hit her but I was soon in front of him, punching him on the face, breaking his nose in the process. He was bleeding like a pig and we both laughed at the sight of him. Celine remained looking at him while I had trapped her between my body and the bar, until she turned around and looked me in the eyes. “My savior. My hero.” She whispered before kissing me deeply on the lips, surrounding my neck with her thin arms while people around us kept looking at the scene in front of them.

“Make me yours, August. Take me home.”

And that’s what I did.

&&&

Six months had passed since the night I claimed Celine as mine, and I hadn’t stopped doing it at every chance I’ve got. My job as a CIA agent had me traveling all around the world and she was with me because I wasn’t willing to leave her behind knowing all the men – and some women – would try to steal her away from me.

“I love Paris.” She said when she was naked on the terrace of the hotel suite we were staying at. 

“Do you?” I asked, joining her outside and wearing only pajama pants. “I thought you wanted to go to Maldives, kitten. What has changed?” 

“Everything, August. But I don’t care where I am right now because we’re together.” Her lips were on mine before I could a word, and soon I had her wrapped around my waist and walking towards the bed.

Paris, Rome, Madrid, Berlin…I didn’t care the place because she was always with me, proving to be my soulmate.

“Marry me.” I said while she was straddling me with my dick inside her velvet walls and riding me like a horse.

“What?”

“Marry me, Celine Beckett.” 

She nodded several times and then yelled yes when the orgasm hit us both, screaming yes until she couldn’t take it anymore and fell against my chest, completely exhausted. “I’m going to marry you, August Walker. Where’s my ring?”

I chuckled and stood up to look for it. I had been carrying it with me for weeks waiting for the perfect moment, and I didn’t plan to do it while having sex with her, but it spilled out of my mouth. Finding it, I returned to bed and she sat down on my lap with a huge grin on her soft lips. I opened the white velvet box and she gasped when seeing her engagement ring.

“Oh my…August! It’s perfect!” It was a huge sapphire surrounded by tiny little diamonds that made the central piece to shine to perfection. “I can’t believe how beautiful it is.”

“You’re more beautiful than this ring, my princess.”

“I love you.”

I got it out of the box and Celine offered me her left hand. It fitted perfectly and she was grinning from ear to ear.

“Together, princess.”

“Together, my knight in shining armor.”


End file.
